Day by day
by Bash1337style
Summary: Gamzee Makakara has been having...some urges. Can he over come them? Ya summaries shit but eh. (Currently on hold, will be back up soon.)
1. Chapter 1

**Be Gamzee**

You are asleep having a horrible nightmare. You toss around in your bed.

Your dream has you holding your Juggling club looking at some poor motherfucker. You laugh and slowly walk towards him.

He starts freaking out and trys to run away from you. You laugh and say "run. RUN MOTHERFUCKER, FUCKING RUN!".

He starts running away, but he gets stuck in a dead end. You laugh and tell him to beg. "beg. MOTHEFUCKIN BEG!" he crys and begs. You take in the miraculous sight and laugh. "you didn't beg good enough"

He satrts saying "Oh god no. SOME ONE HELP!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH, MOTHERFUCKER ITS ONLY GOING TO HURT FOR A FUCKING SECOUND HAHAHAH!" You then start to hit him in the head while laughing.

You then wake up in cold sweat huffing for air. 'WhAt ThE fUcK! wHy ThE mOtHeRfUcK dId I dReAm ThAt?'

You get up and go to you bath room to rinse your face off. You stare into the mirror at your self 'Im NoT a MoThErFuCkIn MuRdEr!'

Then you hear a very odd voice _'_"but brother its not so bad. MOTHERFUCKERS DESERVE IT! they hate you and mock you. THEY THINK YOURE A WORTHLES MOTHERFUCKER! they dont want you around. THEY WISH THAT YOU WOULD GO FUCKING DIE!"

"WhAt? No ThEy DoNt, TaVbRo WoUlD nEvEr ThInK tHaT." you say, with the ever most unsureness in your voice.

"oh? MOTHERFUCKER JUST KEEP TELLING YOUR SELF THAT! deep down you know he hates you. HE ALWAYS HAS, MOTHERFUCKER JUST WAS BEING NICE TO FOOL YOU! after talking to you he would just think to him self how much of an idiot you are. HE JUST WANTED TO FUCKING MAKE YOU THINK HE WAS YOUR FRIEND SO HE COULD JUST FUCKING HURT YOU!"

"nO! iTs NoT tRuE!" You fall to your knees. You then grab your hair and squeeze it very tightly while clenching your eyes shut. "mOtHeRfUcKeR sHuT uP!" You start feeling tears pool up in your eyes.

"whats wrong brother. YOU FINALY ADMITING THE MOTHERFUCKING TRUTH?"

You begin shouting while tears run down your cheeks. "sHuT uP sHuT uP sHuT uP sHuT uP!"

"why i'm just stating the facts. IM JUST TELLING THE MOTHERFUCKING TRUTH BROTHER! we can get rid of tavros."

You then open your eyes widely and start to tremble. "w-WhAt?"

"MOTHERFUCKER YOU HEARD ME, DID I FUCKING STUDER?"

"No I cAnT! mOtHeRfUcKeR dOnT eVeR fUcKiNg SaY tHaT!" You yell furiously.

"dont ever say you cant. MOTHERFUCKER YOU CAN AND MOTHERUCKIN WILL, BECAUSE YOU KNOW THATS ITS THE RIGHT MOTHERFUCKIN THING TO DO! paint the miracles with his blood from his veins. FROM HIS MOTHERFUCKIN VEINS WILL YOU PAINT THE WICKED PICTURES!"

You cant handle it any more. You close your eyes and start yelling and screaming. "sToP! mOtHeRfUcKiN sToP! pLeAsE, aNy OnE fUcKiNg HeLp!"

"what about karkat? MOTHERFUCKER HATES YOU! remember? HE FUCKING SAYS IT EVERY TIME YOU TALK TOO HIM! go ask him. BUT WAIT, YOU ALREADY KNNOW ITS FUCKING TRUE. motherfucker will never like you. NEVER HAS, NEVER MOTHERFUCKING WILL! see brother you know i'm right. YOU'VE ALWAYS KNEW I WAS MOTHERFUCKIN RIGHT! now lets kill this motherfucker. LETS FUCKING SMASH HIS MOTHERFUCKIN HEAD IN! let the dust from his head spread every where. LET HIS MIRACULOUS MOTHERFUCKING BLOOD FLOW EVERY WHERE! hahahahahah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then the voice, just stopped. You open your eyes and look around. no one seems to be there. You then fall on your side and cry your self asleep.

**Three weeks earlier**

You woke up and started to talk to you miraculous friend Karkat on the computer.

"HeY bRo :o)"

"UGGHH WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT CLOWN FUCK?"

"JuSt To SeE hOw My MoThErFuCkIn BeSt FrIeNd Is DoInG."

"I WAS FUCKING FINE ALL DAY UNTIL SOME FUCK ASS STARTED TALKING TO ME. GOD WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN LIKE TALK TO ME? I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT!"

You space out not even noticing your bro talking too you. You're just thinking about how the fuck some one all up and put these parts and shit together to be able to talk over long distance to each other. Motherfucking miracles bro. Then you snap back into reality.

"bRo HoW tHe FuCk DoSe ThIs MoThErFuCkIn ThInG wOrK?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DUMB SHIT! DO YOU MEAN THE COMPUTER?"

"yA bRo. FuCkInG tHiNg Be AlL uP aNd MiRaCuLoUs."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! NO. NONONONONONONONO! FUCK YOU, I'M NOT GOING TO WASTE MY FUCKING TIME TELLING A DIP SHIT WHO'LL FORGET IN FUCKING FIVE MINUTES. SO FUCK YOU!"

"WhAt WeRe TaLkInG aBoUt BrO? tHiS mOtHeRfUcKiN wAlL iS aLl Up So MiRaCuLoUs AnD sHiT."

"YOU FUCKING SEE WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT. YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING DIP SHIT! GODDAMN IT WHY AM I EVEN TALKING TOO YOU?"

"bEcAuSe I'm YoUr MoThErFuCkIn BeSt FrIeNd. HoNk. :o)"

"GODDAMN I HAVE THE WOREST BEST FRIEND! NO FUCK THAT. YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY FRIEND."

"Do,:"

"YES FUCKING CRY FUCK-ASS!"

"NaH. mOtHeRfUcKiN wOnT gEt My CrY oN bEcAuSe I kNoW yOu'Re kIdDiNg. AnY wAy I gOt My HuNgEr On TiMe FoR a MirAcUlOuS pIe."

"STOP EATING THAT SHIT. THATS PROBALY WHY YOU'RE SUCH A DIP SHIT. FUCK ILL LIKE YOU MORE IF YOU STOP EATING THAT SHIT AND THROW IT OUT. IT'LL EVEN MAKE ME FUCKING HAPPY."

"ReAlLy?"

"FUCK YA!"

"Ok"

"OK WHAT?"

"I wOnT eAt ThEm AnY mOrE aNd ThRoW iT aLl OuT."

"REALLY?

"fUcK yA! yOu ShOuLd Be AlL uP aNd HaPpY aNd ShIt BrO."

"FUCKING ABOUT TIME JEZZ. I'LL FUCKING COME OVER AND HELP"

"tHaTs ChIlL aS fUcK."

"I'LL BE RIGHT OVER FUCK-ASS."

"oK"

Later you hear knocking on your door. you go to answer it to see it's Karkat.

"HEY FUCK-ASS. LETS GET THIS OVER WITH I DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY."

"FuCk YeAh BrO lEtS gEt OuR cLeAn On."

You and your best friend clean your house getting rid of all the Sopor slime. After all the cleaning your friend leaves to buy you some normal food. You wait there, just stareing at the wall from your couch. Your friend returns and drops the food off, but you've never made real food. So you ask him to make you diner tonight. He gets mad but starts making you two diner. After diner he leaves you with some recipes for food, and leaves your house.

**One week later**

You start getting pretty angry at people some times. But nothing to bad, you'd just yell at them a bit. But still, yelling? This isn't you, you have no idea why you could be acting so odd. Some times in the heat of the moment you almost hit some one from making you so angry. You stopped your self from this and just walked away though.

**Another week later.**

You are walking into a bad part of town. There are sirens going off in the backround, you hear gun shots but you dont even notice. Every thing is muffled and a bit blurry. Your eye is twitching, and your rubbing your arm. You can't stop. For some reason you just cant stop. You're also have a Juggling club in your hand, you were hoping you could find a place to juggle to calm your self the fuck down. Some big muscular man notices you, and makes fun of you.

"Hey guys look at this stupid clown fuck!"

You look at him, his laughing at you. His fuckin laughing at you! You snap, and everything becomes black. Last thing you can remember was you yelling in an odd voice. Then you wake up in your bed with some dried up blood stains. But, this sight is kind of odd. It wasn't your blood. You feel uncomfortable, and a bit alarmed, you can't remember a thing! The more you try to think about yesterday the more your head starts to hurt. So you stop and take off your shirt and throw it in the washer, and take a shower and try to forget about the blood, but yet it still haunts you.

**Back to present time. **

You wake up breathing heavily and look around. It seems no one is there. Maybe it was a dream. Then again why are you on you bath room floor? You don't want to think about it any more, so you get up and walk to you living room. You sit on your couch and turn the TV to help your troubled mind. It seems its tuned on too the News. You don't feel like changing it, so you just watch it. It was talking about three men who went missing, they where found. You feel a bit happy, but then quickly become horrified.

"last week three men went missing. Last night we found the the bodies of the three men, in a lake. The bodies were hit multiple times in the head by a blunt object. It seems the object might be have been a Juggling Club. More information is soon to come. If you have an..."

You cant believe what you just heard. Your eyes start to widen, you start breathing heavily. You start to remember about your shirt from last week. Then turn your head to you closet. You stand up and slowly walk towards it knocking a Vase over, but you don't even notice it smashing on the floor. With every step it seems the closet gets farther away and your heart speeds up. The room starts to darken around you, and all you can see is the closet.

You finally get to it, you put your hand on the knob very slowly. Your heart pounding, eyes wide, hyperventilating with every breath you take. You take one last deep breath, close your eyes shut. Then you open the door. All you could smell was something awful. You start tremble. You open your eyes slowly and see your club laying there. In the very back of your closet. It's covered up in dried blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. **

**Please leave a review, tell what you liked, and what I can improve on.**

**Be Gamzee**

You can't believe what you are looking at. "M-mY cLuB...oH gOd." You cover your mouth and drop to your knees. Your eyes are wide open, filled with horror. Tears start to pool up and begin running down your cheeks. Your head starts to clear up, memories of that day from last week start rushing towards.

**Last week**

"what did you say?"

"Hahaha what fucking clown loser?"

"WHAT FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU MOTHERFUCKER?"

"What the fuck are you going to do clown fuck?"

You begin walking towards the man and his two friends. They stand up and look at you with a frown on their faces. "Hey bitch you better back the fuck off unless you wanna get yo fuckin ass kicked."

"hahahahaa." you do is just laugh at them.

They start walking towards "Motherfucker ill warn you one more fuckin time, back the fuck off" He then pushes you and his friends start to surround you.

"MOTHERFUCKER, IM GOING KILL YOU!"

"Get this motherfucker!" one of his friends grabs hold of you in a full nelson lock. He then starts to punch you in the stomach a few times and lets his other friend do so as well.

You look down and give a little chuckle "hahahah." Then you start laughing like a mad man "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, IS THAT ALL YOU GOT YOU WORTH SHACK OF SHIT! im going to enjoy smashing your fucking head in." You then snap your hwad back and head butt the man whos holding you. you brake his nose and he lets go of you. The two charge at you. One of them throws a punch, you duck under and hit his knee-cap causing it to brake. After you swing you whole body with the club and hit his chin in a uper-cut style. the other guy whos nose is broken trys kick you. You notice and swing your club under his knee and flip him on his back. You start hitting his chest, blood starts to spurt out of his mouth on to your face. His starts yelling in agonizing pain with every hit. You can her his bones cracking and braking. You start having a really odd feeling coming over you body, hearing all the screams, having the blood splash on your body. You take this feeling to a liking.

You start finding that hitting his chest is a bit boring. Sure you broke all of his ribs, and hearing the cracks of them is feel miraculous. So you look at his face, he seems too be able to still see. He looks at you with horror in his eyes, he then quickly looks at his one friend on the ground, who hasnt done any thing but just watch this horrifying event take place. "M-motherfucker... hel-help me!" but his friend dosent even notices what he said.

You laugh and mock him "WWWHHHAAAA, IM DIEING, COME AND SAVE ME, WWHHHHHAAAAA, HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FUCKING BABY!" You then let a big smile come over your face. You let him see your smile. "you see this? DO YOU FUCKIN SEE MY SMILE? I hope you do because its the last thing youll ever motherfucking see." He lets out one huge scream as you lift up you club and smash It into his head. Blood splatters every where, his body start spazing out of control like hes having a seizure, and you proceed to hit him in the head 10 more times. He is now dead you stop to take in the miraculous sight. You then notice that the one man with knee that is broken is trying to crawl away. "WHERE THE FUCK YOU ALL UP AND GOING?" You then rush over to him and smash his back his your foot. You hear the other man running away. So you just laugh. "run. RUN MOTHERFUCKER, RUN!"

All that man hears is laughter, screaming, and some pounding noises. Then its just laughter, then it all stops, all he can hear is his feet hitting the ground and him breathing heavily. He gets to a lake and thinks he is safe. There is only a thick forest surrounding him now. So he take a second to stop and just breath.

But then he hears something. "honk. HONK! honk. HONK! honk." The sound is coming from every where. His spinning hoping to find him. His heart is pounding, and no matter how much he looks he cant seem to find him. then hears some one yell "HEY I AM MOTHERFUCKER!" You jump on his back and knock him to the floor. "remember me, you know. THE CLOWN FUCK!"

"I'm sorry man! Please don't kill me!" He pleads while crying.

You take this in very well. A matter of fact you love it. "beg. MOTHERFUCKIN BEG!"

"Please don't I'll give a-all my money... I wont tell any one...p-please don't kill me!" His crying and begin amuses you a little, but it starts to piss you off.

"you didn't beg good enough." he starts yelling for help as you flip him on to his back. His face is repulsing to your eyes, you hate looking at this disgusting, pathetic person any more! His scream is FUCKING PISSING YOU OFF! You grip his neck with one hand very tightly and start chocking him. With you other hand you wield you lovely club. You look at and smile and begin to lick of some of the blood. You then look at the worthless pathetic person. who still seems to be alive. Hes making some gurgling sounds with tears coming out of his eyes. You let your grip become a little less tight so he can breath. You laugh and start gabbing his eyes in with the of your club. The miraculous liquid is gushing every where. You feel a bit thirsty, all this killing is tiring you know? So you begin to drink the Miraculous liquid. Its the most delicious thing you have ever tasted in your whole life. The poor guy cant take much more, hes loosing his voice from screaming so much.

"SCREAM ALL YOU WANT NO ONE WILL HEAR YOU! and even if they did they would save you. NO ONE WOULD FUCKING SAVE YOU! your face is a bit bad looking. REALLY FUCKING APPALLING! let me fix that." You grip both hands on to the hilt of you club and let out a loud grunt as you swung down. you just kept on swing, and swinging, and swinging, and swinging. You lost count after 30. by the time you were done his face was inside of his skull. You sat there and looked at the body for awhile enjoying the art you just made. He looks so much more better now. Also he was quiet no more of that annoying screaming.

After a bit of time passed by, you got and picked up the body and threw it in the lake. you did this with the other two men too.

**Back to present time**

You feel frightful of what you did. You just look at the club and get sick. You get on all fours and throw up. You wipe off the vomit from your mouth and start going insane. You get up and start screaming pulling out your hair, smudging your makeup and braking your appliances in your house. You grab your club and start laughing maniacally. Looking at it you start hitting your self in the head repeatedly you crack you skull open and blood start to pool out. You've had enough of that thing so you throw it away. You run over to your kitchen and see a long blade. You smile and chuckle. You grab the blade and stab your self 3 times in the sides of your lower part of you chest. Then begin to cut your face.

After a few cuts you hear a familiar voice "G-GA-GAMZEE?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap I'm sorry for any one waiting. I've had some stuff happen lately and I haven't been writing as much**

**So here is the 3rd chapter. I know the last one was very messy, I rushed it, so I'm going to take my time on these for now on. Please leave a review if you wish. Oh and also im not going to write in the way the troll type, when they are speaking to one another face to face. I feel that it's kind of silly, I'l only write like Sober Gamzee because he talks softly, THEN FUCKIN SHOUTS. Also Sollux with 'th' instead of 's' such as 'thut the hell up, you thupid thit.' **

**Be Karkat.**

Your name Is Karkat Vantas. You haven't talked to your friend, named Gamzee, for a while. You feel kind of worried. He hasn't bothered you about any stupid shit ever since you help him clean his house.

So you decide to go to his house to check up on him. You put your shoes on and head out through the door, making sure to lock it. It would be a shame if any one stole your stuff. You start to wonder how Gamzee will look and act since he is sober now. Maybe he wont wear any of that stupid clown make up any more. Maybe his house is clean for once.

As you about a few feet from his house, you hear a lot of loud noises. a lot of pounding, and Gamzee yelling a bit. You get a bit sacred, you are trying to open his door, but its locked. Luckily, he keep a spare key under his door-mat. You open then door slightly, and peek inside. "Gamzee you ok?" you ask, but there is no answer.

His house is a really big mess. There are a lot stuff thrown around his house. Horns are every where on the floor, holes are in the wall, bottles of Faygo are just laying around. Some of his other stuff like paintings, chairs and such are either broken or just really beat up. Your not very comfortable walking into his house now. But you hear a scream from Gamzee "Gamzee." then some laughing. "Gamzee!" you start running towards the laughter.

Upon to see an even bigger mess on the way there. You happen to see Indigo blood on the walls. Now your freaking out. you think to your self _'Oh god, what if he's dieing? oh god oh god oh god.'_ your heart is pounding as you come around a a corner leading into his kitchen. What you see is friend is cover in his own blood. Sitting on the ground, bleeding from every where. He has a knife in his hand, cutting his face open.

"G-Ga-Gamzee?" He looks up at you. Blood running down his face. He gets up sprints at you, blood spraying every where. You so sacred you cant even move. He tackles you and pins you down. His knees on shoulders so you cant move.

"HEY MOTHERFUCKER! why you all up and here? I THOUGHT YOU MOTHERFUCKIN HATE ME!"

His blood is dripping on you, but you don't even notice. He's so terrifying, "W-what? I don't hate you. Oh god, what the fuck happened Gamzee? Please snap out of it, please."

"hahahaha, don't lie. DON'T MOTHERFUCKIN LIE! you despise my fucking existence. YOU FUCKIN WISH I WAS DEAD! you always have." He says as gets a little weaker.

"No I don't im sorry, I never ment any of it. Please believe me. Oh god, you're bleeding every where, we need to get you to the doctor fast." you say as candy red tears start too pool up in your eyes.

"YOUR JUST SAYIN THAT MOTHERFUCKER! you just don't want...want to..uh." He says before passing out from blood loss on top of you. You get him off of you and put him on his back. You start sobbing "Oh god, Gamzee im so sorry. I...Im so sorry, please don't die. Ill go get help." You run over to a phone on his kitchen wall and call for an ambulance. They will be there very very soon they say. You hope so. you go back to your friend, and sit next to him. You hug him very tightly crying, Thinking _'its going to be ok, it going to be ok, its going to be ok.' _You need to stop the bleeding so you head to get some bandages.

after a minute or two the ambulance arrives and takes Gamzee a way, attaching blood bag to him so he regain some of the blood back that he lost. You sit the ambulance with him, afraid for him, with you head in you hands. You can hear the sirens, and the beat from the EKG. His heart rate is a bit to slow, and it's pretty nerve wrecking. You stare at him, his cold body. You so happy you got there when you did. You can't imagine what would have happened if you did show up today. He would have been dead.

Thinking about what you saw creeps you out. He was acting out character, it was like he was a different person. You can't believe how you treated him. You always treated him so horrid, saying he is a worthless piece of shit, and that you hate him. But still why was he hurting him self, did some thing happen? Was it your fault? It might be, your not sure. But it doesn't matter, this isn't the time to point fingers.

**A little later**

You go check up on Gamzee now since he is awake. you go into his room, it's nice and clean, and smells nice. You see your friend, looking out through the window. With a very blank expression on his face. You slowly walk towards him. He turns his head and looks at you, but the way he is looking at you seems as if your not even there. It's like as if he's looking right through you.

"Uh, Gamzee, are you ok?" You ask.

He reply's "Ya, I just dont feel very good." He turns his head to the window again and looks through it, he opens his mouth and asks "Why are you even here? Don't you have some thing better to do? Like hanging out with some one you actually enjoy talking too, or even like?"

You put your head down and look at the ground. You deserve it really though. Hes the nicest person who'd do any thing to make any one happy. He even stop eating sopor pie for you. He never dissevered the way you treated him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never ment any of it. You never dissevered to be treated like that. You were so nice, and I...I just treated you like shit." Your throat starts to get tighter and you try to hold back your tears. "I'm so fucking sorry Gamzee. Your my best friend and when I saw you bleeding...I..just couldn't imagine my life with out you."

He looks at you with tears running down his face. "I'm sorry I made you all up and motherfuckin worried. Please stop crying bro, come on."

You try to stop but you cant. You run over to Gamzee and rap your arms around him him, burying your face into his chest ,squeezing the back of his shirt tightly. He flitchs back with a little painful noise escaping from him. You feel him brush your hair with his hand. "It's ok, I'm sorry I was being motherfuckin rude."

"No I deserve it, I'm horrible!"

"Yes it's true, you can be a bit motherfuckin mean. But I know you care and don't mean it. And please stop crying, you all up and making me join you." he said with a warm little chuckle.

You nod and try to stop crying. You really are curious about what happen to make him hurt him self. So you ask "Hey Gamzze, if you don't mind me asking. What happened, you know to make you hurt yourself?"

He was silent for a bit. But after a minute he said "Some stuff I'd all up and like to forget about bro."

You cant but want to know, but you stop your self from asking. "It's ok, you can tell me if you ever feel like you need some on to talk to about it though."

"K thanks bro. Hey not to be mean but, uh. May you please stop hugging me, it hurts."

You jump up with a heavy red blush over your face. "Uh...uh, I uh..." You say nervously while waving your hands around franticly.

He cuts you off though in the middle though. "Hahaha! It's ok don't sweat about it bro." He smiles at you, and you feel really happy about this. It's nice to see him semi happy.

You feel like you should leave and let him get some rest. "Hey Gamzee, I should go. I'm sorry, but you should probably get some rest."

He looks at you a bit sad. You cant help but feel bad. "Ok I'll get some sleep. I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah, good bye Gamzee." You get up and head to the door.

You hear him say "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

You look back at him. He has his face down, gripping his blanket thats over him. "I never ment to hurt you. I..I just lost control, I don't know what happened, nor do I motherfuckin want to know. So please fuckin forgive me."

You feel so bad for him. He never acted like this before. What the heck happened to him? God you feel like the worst friend ever. You never attempted to even talk him after you help clean his house. You should have been a better friend, you never should have been mean to him "It's ok, you didn't hurt me. You just scared me a bit. All you did was yell at me."

"ok..." is all he says. He lays down on his bed and doesn't look your way at all. You feel bad, but you thinks it's best to just let him rest for now.

**Two days later.**

**Be Terezi Pyrope**

Your friend Karkat tells you that your friend Gamzee went a bit mad. He also got injured really badly. You feel really bad for the poor guy. He was such a sweet Troll. He never got mad, and he was always such a grate friend. If you ever needed someone to talk too, he was there for you. Sure his advice was a bit, odd, but you knew what he was trying to say. You feel as if you should go visit him. Maybe you could repay him for being such a good friend, by making him happy.

You arrive at the hospitable, you go up to the Nurses counter and ask were your friend is. She points to his room. While you walk there, you wounder how he looks. Karkat said he was pretty beat up. He didn't want to talk about it too much. You finally get to his room. You open the door and walk in. You can smell your friend laying in bed, he turns his head and stares at you with a straight face. "Hi Gamzee, I heard from Karkat you got hurt. So I came over too see how you are." You are become a bit nervous now. He isn't talking, he just staring at you. Theres a really awkward silence. You attempt to brake it. "So, uh, how are you?"

Your attempt worked. He reply's "A real motherfuckin mess, thats how I am. I'm fuckin sorry you all up and have to see me like this."

"It's ok, remember I cant see, heehee."

He chuckles a bit "Haha, that's funny, but a bit sad." His voice drops a bit. "I'm sorry that you're blind."

Still standing at the door you say "It's ok, I like being blind. I get too smell all these amazing smells!" You say quite cheerfully.

"If you say so. Hey don't just stand there. You came to visit me, might as well all up and pull a seat out and sit down." He motions you with his hand to come over. You smile and accept his offer. You walk over and pull out a chair a couple feet away from him.

While sitting down, you notice something on his face. There seems to be what look like cuts on his face. You lean in a to try to find out if they are cuts. He flinches his head back. "Uh, Terezi what are you doing?"

"Don't move.." You keep on leaning forward. You are about a foot away from his face.

But he put his hand on your face and says "Wait. Hold on a minute sis. I like you, and all, but...I uh... this is a bit to fast dontcha' think?"

You pull away blushing a little. "What! I wasn't trying to kiss you Gamzee! Jegus, really!"

He tilts his head to the side a bit and asks. "Then what were you all up and doing?"

"Your face. Just hold still a bit." He doesn't move, but you can tell he's nervous. Once you are close to his face again, you put your hand on to his face to feel it. You can feel cuts all over his face. You pull away from him and gasp a little, and he looks down.

"I guess I can't even hide this shit from a blind person either. Fuck! I'm such a fuckin wreck! I hate myself so fuckin much right now." He slams his hands onto his face to cry into. You feel horrid for him. You don't know what happened, or why. But all you knew was your friend was really depressed right now, and you're the only that can help him at this moment.

You gently hug him, and whisper into his ear. "It's ok Gamzee, ssshhhhh don't cry, it's going to be ok." He wraps his arms you and puts his face in your shoulder to sob in.

You to just sit there for a bit letting him cry on you while occasionally patting his back. After a while he says "Terezi, I..I can't take this any more. I'm such a horrible person. I'm a menace to society. I've done bad things. Real bad motherfuckin things! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I..I fuckin din't mean it!" He starts to tremble a bit while crying really hard

"Gamzee it's ok, please stop. You not a bad person, you might have done some thing bad, but trust me your the best person that I know of. And no matter what you will always be that amazing, cool, good person that I've to know and love, ok?" You say softly trying to comfort him.

"But, you don't know what I did!"

"No I don't, but it's ok."

"No it's fuckin not! I've hurt people! Poor motherfuckers, I've done the worst thing ever to them! Oh Mirthful Messiahs please forgive me!"

You star to get really nervous and scared when he says this. You know what he means. He's murdered some one. You pull away from him and take off you glasses and look at him. "Oh gog. Gamzee did you kill some one?"

He crys some more and shakes his head. "No...I've fuckin killed 3 people! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so fuckin sorry Terezi!"

You look at him with fear. Hes killed not one but three people! "Ok Gamzee calm down, its go..." He cuts you off.

"No it fuckin wont be! Don't you understand, I fuckin ended three peoples life's! I ruined there loved ones lifes! I'm horrible!" You don't know what to do. Gamzee isn't the kind of person that would kill, or least you'd never think so. You've never seen him so depressed in your whole life. It's making you horrible.

"No your not Gamzee! Listen to me, yes you've killed people. And yes it REALLY bad, but it's going to be ok! I wont leave you, ok?" You hug him for a while to calm him done. while you're holding him he keeps on saying "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." over and over again.

After several minutes he stops crying and you ask him if he feels better, he nods.

"Terezi?"

"Yeah Gamzee?"

"Why are you being so nice too a murdering scum like me?"

You feel sad to hear him say that. "Because your my friend and I like you. You've helped me so many times when I needed help. no matter what the problem was. And I couldn't repay you for it, not even with this ." He pulls away from you and stares into you eyes.

"Terezi, thank you. This means a motherfuckin lot too me. I would never suspect you or any one too like me after something like this. I like you too, you're a really good friend." You feel your heart beat a bit faster as you blush a bit. You try to hide you face from him. "Do..don't mention it Gamzee." Why are you so nervous all of a sudden. It's probably because he just killed people is why you feel so odd.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asks you.

You feel a bit nervous " What do you mean?"

"That you wouldn't leave me?"

You blush a bit heavier "...Yeah, I wont ever leave you, don't worry." you look away trying too hide your face even more from him.

"Hey whats all up and wrong?" He leans in closer to see your face. Your heart is beating really fast now. You move a bit back, and looks a bit dumb founded. "Whats wrong with your face Terezi?" He asks as he grabs your chin to straighten it out, to face him. He notices that you're face is warm. "Are you catching a motherfuckin fever?" Thank god he cant tell that you're blushing.

"No I'm ok."

"Here let me check your temp." He put his cheek against your forehead "Holy fuck your warm!"

"I might be getting sick" You say while he has his cheek still on you. Hes so close to you, today was the first day you too ever hugged, it feels weird. But it also feels comfortable.

He pulls away from you. "Hey you should get some rest." He scoots over and picks you up. You let out a little scream.

"G..Gamzee, what the hell?"

"What you need to get some rest. And I wont let you fuckin walk all the way home to sleep when you are sick. How far of a walk was it?"

"..." You don't say anything.

"Terezi?"

"..."

"Terezi!"

"T..two hours..." You say nervously.

"Yeah, ha, fuck that! You're sleep here tonight."

You look at him a bit aggravated "It's fucking 2 PM!"

He smiles a bit "To fucking bad I guess. Look, I don't want you to get hurt while walking home sick ok?"

You could see there was no way too fight out of this. He wouldnt let you leave. "uugghhhh, fine you win." You lay down facing away from him trying too sleep.

He chuckles a little. "Hahaha, that's good."

You were very tired actually, you didn't get much sleep the last couple days. You were worried about Gamzee. But you think you'll be able to get some sleep now. Although, you are still a bit scared about Gamzee killing people. But, you some what feel save around him. Kind of odd when you think about it. But you don't want to think to much of it. You just want to help him. But first you should get some rest.

You are woken up by Gamzee moving around in the bed. You are pretty angry, it's mid night. "Damn it Gamzee, can you please stop fucking moving?" You ask him, but you notice him asleep. He seems to also be talking too. He keeps on saying no, over and over again. You assume hes having a bad dream. Poor guy this just isn't his week.

He starting to speak louder, and louder every few seconds now. After a few minutes pass by, he starts yelling "NO!". You need to stop this, so you start shaking him while calling his name. After a few good shakes he wakes up with a loud gasp. Hes huffing for air while griping the blanket on the bed. "Are you ok Gamzee?" you ask him.

He turns towards your way. "No, I've been having really bad fuckin dreams lately. I've haven't been able to sleep really." You grab his hand softly and move your thumb around softly on the top of his hand. You give a nice little smile "It's going to be ok Gamzee. Now tell me what you were dreaming of so I can help you."

He doesn't say anything at first, you could tell he was nervous. But after a while he speaks. "I was walking in a building with my clubs, looking for some people. When I found one of them they tried to run and hide. He ran into the other room and hid in the closet. So I broke the door open and started laughing, he was screaming. And then I..I started hitting him." His voice starts cracks a bit, his grip on your hand tightens. It kind of hurts, but you don't want to let him know. "I just kept on hitting him over and over, wanting the blood to spread on me. I was laughing as if it was a fuckin hobby I did to get laugh out of. Then something hit my back. It was a little girl. She was crying, hitting me while saying 'Leave him alone!' I turned around and stared at her. she started to back up into a wall. I was laughing and saying 'Aaww what a shame. IT SEEMS YOU AT A DEAD FUCKIN END! Hahahaha, that's funny, a dead end. PRETTY FUCKIN IRONIC DON'T YOU FUCKIN THINK!?' then I...Then I... Oh god, oh fuckin god!" He starts to freak out now. "Oh my fuckin god, I killed her! I broke her knees so she couldn't run away! Then I broke her arms so she couldn't defend her self! I went behind her and I hit her in the back of the head so she fell on her face! She was screaming for mercy! She crying and asking me stop! so I did. I sat down and took in her screams! I enjoyed each and every one of her crys for help she yelled for! After a few moments later I got up and told to shut the fuck up! No one was going to save her, but she didn't so I...I..I" He starts to tremble. You are really scared for Gamzee, and your self now.

You grab Him by his shoulders and say. "Gamzee! Listen to me ok!? You are not going to hurt any one! I'm going to help you no matter what! Ok?" He starts to calm down a bit, giving a few sniffles out every now and then. "I promise you that I wont ever leave you, ever. So please calm down. It was just a dream."

He starts to cry again and grabs hold of you tightly. It throws you off guard a bit, your kind of surprised, but you hug him after a couple seconds pass. Hes saying "Thank you." softly, constantly. You say your welcome but it doesn't seem to get to him. You two just sit there for a very long time until he calms down. "Are you ok now?" you ask him.

"Yeah, thank you Terezi." He pulls away.

"Don't mention it Gamzee." you say giving a nice warm smile to him. You suggest you two get some rest, he was a bit scared by this thought at first but he finally agreed. As he lays down you look at him, you don't want him to have another nightmare. So you decide to comfort him by holding him. This idea makes your heart skip a beat or two, but it was the thing you could think of. You take a deep breath and lay down right next to him and put your arm around him, bringing his back against your chest. You can tell he was a bit shocked at first, but he accepted it. You whisper "Good night Gamzee" and he whispers "Good night Terezi" You two slept soundly that night.

You wake up the next morning still holding Gamzee. But to your surprise he turned around last night, his arm around your waist, and now you two are face to face only a few inches away. You are so nervous, your heart is beating so hard it could burst. Your blushing like crazy. You can feel him breathing, with each breath hitting your face. For some reason you felt like breaking the gap between you two. After a while the urge took over. You close you eyes, blushing heavily, heart pounding, you bring your lips closer to his, when they are about to touch the door to the room opens up.

**Next Chapter we will be Gamzee, so don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I know it's been away since I updated, but this how they will be for now on. I'll put up a new chapter every weekend. I'm doing this because I have so much stuff to do lately. Also I want the chapters too be close to 5000 words each chapter. If I don't post one on time for some odd reason. I'll post two the next weekend. But here's the Fourth chapter.**

**Be Gamzee**

You are going to bed for the second time tonight. You didn't want to because of the nightmare you had last time. But this time you feel a bit better. Terezi is really making you happy, you don't know if you could ever be mad or sad again. You are laying down, closing your eyes, when you feel Terezi's arm come over your body bringing you against her. Your heart skips a few beats and you open your eyes quickly seeing her arm over you. You blush at the sight. _"Why is she holding me so much? Not that I don't mind, I'm just.. so confused. Is she in love with me? What if she is? What should I do if she is? Should I be with her? Fuck...That doesn't sound that bad actually... UGHH, what am I thinking!? where just good motherfuckin friends. She just wants to comfort me is all. Shit I need to chill out."_ You think to your self.

After a bit she whispers "Good night" to you, So whisper it back. You feel kind of nervous, but also very comfortable. You don't feel like anything can harm you right now, or like you could harm anyone. You close your eyes with a small smile, and fall sound asleep, with out any nightmares.

You are woken up the next morning by Terezi jumping up with a scream. You quickly get up and look for Terezi, who is sitting next to you. You clam down "whats wrong Terezi?" you ask her.

"Oh nothing she was just startled by me, heehee. Sorry." You look over too the door to see a small little troll. It's Nepeta, she doesn't seem to have her friend Equius with her today. "Ac's is a bit confused on what was happening, she asks Terezi. Hey Terezi what were you and Gamzee doing?"

You look down at Terezi as she is trying to hid under the sheets. You give a nice little chuckle and ask her "Yes Terezi what were we motherfuckin doing, hhmmmm? Hahaha."

She pops her eyes out of the sheets and says "No..nothing we were just sleeping. Just fucking sleeping!" You raise your eye brow up, your a bit confused on what happened. But it doesn't matter really.

Your friend Nepeta starts to role play again " Ac smells something fishy, she is very intrigued on what was happening. Ac asks Terezi.."

She is cut off by you "Hey Nepeta, I like your roleplaying thing, but it's really motherfuckin early. Can you please stop." You ask her politely.

She lets out a sigh "Ok I'll stop."

"K thanks." You let her finish her question, because you too are also intrigued.

"Like I was going to ask, Terezi what were you two really doing? If I didn't know any better it would seem you and Gamzee were.." She makes her lips into a kissing fashion while making noises. You look at Terezi with a dumb kind of look on your face.

"We weren't all up and having sloppy makeouts were we? You ask her.

She throws the sheets off her and yells "NO WE WEREN'T FUCK! WE WERE JUST CUDLING!" She quickly puts her hands on her mouth. You begin to have a heavy Indigo blush fall on your face.

"O..Oh yeah.." You say at the thought of last night.

Nepeta gives a little giggle. "Heehee, are you two, you know?"

You look at Terezi and Nepeta quickly back and forth. And then finaly say "Nonononono... Were just good friend. Right Terezi?"

"Hahaha, ya just fr...friends." She said a bit bashfully.

"Uh-huh, but may I ask why you two were cuddling?"

You feel like you can't get out of this, but you still try. "Terezi was comforting me. I've been kinda motherfuckin sad lately. I know it seems a bit fuckin odd, but it's the truth."

Nepeta looks at you both and nods her head "I believe you two, that's sweet of you Terezi. But if you don't mind, may I speak with Gamzee alone for a bit?"

"Only if that's ok with Gamzee." Terezi says.

"Ya I'm chill with it. See you in a bit Terezi." She nods head and gets out of bed and leaves the room. Nepeta skips towards you and pulls a chair out and sits next to you. "So, uh, what you all up what to discuss?" You ask you small feline friend.

"Do you like Terezi?"

With out thinking you say "Of coarse I motherfuckin do. Shes a bitchtits friend."

Nepeta shakes her head with a straight face "No, I mean do you llliikkkkee her?"

You now understand what she was asking. You start to blush a little. "Oh...I'm not sure. I havent ever felt that way for some one before. I really don't know, sorry for a shity answer."

She lets out a sigh of relieve, you tilt you head a bit to the side in confusion. "Thats some what good."

"How so?" you ask.

"Because Karkitty is crazy for her, even if he doesn't show it. I would like him to be happy by being with Terezi if you don't mind. Well I guess you shouldn't because you don't feel that way for her."

You put your down, looking at the messy bed you are sitting in. "Ya, that would be a motherfuckin shame if Karkat was all sad and shit." You don't know why, but you feel kind of sad. A bit heartbroken. But you figure that it's a bit silly to feel sad, so you stop mopping about it and continue to talk to your friend for a while.

**Be Terezi**

You are sitting in a seat in the lobby of the hospitable, thinking about what happened in the morning. You feel like an Idiot for trying to kiss your friend. Why the hell did you even try that? You don't feel that way for him. You two are just, good friends. But still, you feel a bit mad at Nepeta for coming in when she did. You start to think about about how Gamzee's lips would've felt. You put you fingers on you lips and start to blush a tad. They're probably really soft. But after thinking about it for a couple of minuets you realize what your thinking about and violently shake you head to forget it.

"_Jegus Terezi, whats wrong you? He's fucking Gamzee, your best friend. Don't think of him like that...Though I must say hes really warm and soft. It was pretty nice to cuddle with him...UUGGGHHHH! Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Fucking stop thinking like that!_ _What _ _would he think about you if he found out you were thinking about him like this?"_ You decide to take a little walk in the garden to relive your mind from these thoughts.

**An hour later **

**Be Gamzee**

Your Friend Nepeta is leaving with her friend Equius. You like Equius, he's nice too you and respects you. Your not sure why every one hates him. Nepeta tells you that she'll go get Terezi for you. While your alone you start to think about last night. _"Man that was some odd shit. But it was really fuckin nice and sweet. Hahaha, I kind of miss having Terezi next to me now...and holding me. Man, don't try to be all in love with her. Your best bro Karkat would fuckin die. Shes nice, and kind, and pretty...Goddamn it Gamzee stop! Don't try anything with her, that means no hugging or any thing, do it for Karkat." _

You are feeling a bit sad again. It's kind of pissing you off that your getting sad. You need to take a walk. But you can't because you have all of these idiotic wires in you. Jeez these freaking things hurt you. At least when you have company you feel better.

It's been 20 minuets, Nepeta comes back nervously saying that she can't find Terezi. You get worried and get out of bed. Nepeta grabs you and is trying to put you back in bed. "Gamzee please calm down and get back in bed. I'm sure shes ok."

You can't help but not believe your friend. You're scared for Terezi, you need to find her, she might be hurt. "No, I need to fuckin find her, now! She might being fuckin hurt." You pick up Nepeta and put her on your bed. You grab the wires in you and rip them out. a bit blood squirts on to Nepeta's face. She wipes it off and grabs your leg.

"Gamzee stop! Get back in bed I'll get a nu..." Nepeta is cut off by her friend.

"Nepeta please let go of him this instant. Let the High Blood go."

"But Equius..." She says in a whining kind of voice.

"Now Nepeta." He says, she lets go of you and looks at you with a worried face. "I'm sorry High Blood, I hope you find Terezi."

You smile at Equius and pat him on the shoulder "Thanks bro, your one chill motherfucker."

"oh, why thank you High Blood, but please restrain from such indecent language."

"Hahaha, I'll fuc... Uh I'll try." He gives a little smirk and you leave.

Jeez since when was walking so hard? You can barely stand straight. Your leaning against the wall pushing your self to keep walking to find Terezi. Where the hell could she be? You are turning the corner and see a garden. While you are walking you vision starts to fog up a bit. You enter the garden and it looks beautiful and smells amazing. You don't have any rails or walls to hold on any more, and your vision is starting to get worse, you can barely see. But in the distance you can see some one laying down. You get on your knees and start crawling forward towards the person. You really hope its Terezi. On you way there your breathing starts to increase. Your getting really light headed. Your hearing pops in and out every now and then. But you must see if that s your friend. Your only a few feet a way. But you cant go any further, you reach out your hand out and call for your friend. You put your head down and pass out.

**Be Terezi**

You don't know how long you've been laying under this tree. But you don't care, your mind is clear. Your not thinking about Gamzee in an odd way any more. Your just laying there, hands under your head. Eyes closed, knees bend up. Just relaxing, letting the breeze just hit your body. While your laying there you hear some one enter the garden. But you don't bother getting up or smelling who came in. You hear the person fall down, you figure the he/she doesn't need help up. After some time pass you hear your name, so you look up and see Gamzee on his knees and then he falls on to his face "Gamzee!" you yell as you get up. He doesn't move, so you run to him. You grab him and flop him on his back.

You quickly check if hes alive. It seem he is, he just passed out. You try to pick him up, but for as skinny as he is, he really heavy. "Oh gog damn it! Shit, shit, shit! I'll go get help!" You get up and sprint inside looking for a nurse. You Find a nurse and tell her. She gets a wheel chair, and you and her run back. You two return there to see him still laying there. You help her pick him up and put him in the chair. You and her take him to his room. She asks you questions about how he was before he passed out and such.

You are sitting next to him, crying a little. Jeez how much of an idiot can you be to not stay in the lobby? If you just sat there this wouldn't have happened. You grab his hand with both both of your hands putting them to your forehead "Oh Gamzee, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. Please wake up." You look at him, he doesn't seem like hes waking up any time soon. You decide to sit there and just wait until he wakes up. The nurse said that he might not wake up for a while though. But no matter what you wont leave, you promised.

**Be Gamzee.**

You wake up, with your eyes half shut. Every thing is a bit disoriented, and you don't feel so good. Your head is throbbing. _"What the fuck happened. Last I remember I was in a garden looking for Terezi, then every thing went black."_ You look around to see where you are. It seems to be the same room you where in earlier today. It's night outside, the beautiful glare from the moon shines in your room. You feel something move on your bed. You look down and see Terezi, laying her head next to your lap holding your hand. You smile at how peaceful she looks. _"She looks cute when she sleeps. So peaceful and calm. Ha, calm, haven't felt that in awhile. Jeez what the hell caused me too get all fuckin angry and mad? It started after I stop eating my pies...pies..." _You start to think about it. Before, you were always happy never angry or sad. But when you stop eating your pie's that all changed "That's it, if I eat my pie's again I'll be happy again."

"do you really want to go back?"

You hear that haunting voice again. "Oh god no not you again."

"YES ME AGAIN MOTHER FUCKER! now i'll ask you again, do you really want to go back?"

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I FUCKIN MEAN DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO having EVERY MOTHER FUCKER LAUGHING AT YOU?!"

You think about a little, that can't be true. No one makes fun of you. Do they? "Let me ask you, do they really make fun of me."

He gets a bit mad by this question "what kind of question was that? OF CORES THEY FUCKIN DO! how can't you tell? THEY ALWAYS FUCKIN MOCK YOU!"

You can't believe it, but it seems like hes right. "Oh god your right. They do make fun of me don't they. Sure some of them like Terezi, Tavros, and Nepeta don't make fun of me. But all of those other motherfuckers do. it's almost like they don't respect me. LIKE I'M FUCKIN BELOW THEM. but no. NO, THEY'RE THE ONES BELOW ME! they don't understand how pitiful they're existence is. THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS NEED TO FUCKING DIE!"

You are about to let go of Terezi hand, but it already seems like she let go. She's looking at you in horror. "oh did I wake you?"

She backs up a bit. "G..Gamzee.."

You become a bit annoyed by her studering. "WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU LIKE!?" She trys to grab you, but you grab her hand and twist it away. "don't you try to even touch me you lower blood. YOUR A WORTHLESS PIECE OF FILTH! you make me sick to even be in my presence." She lets out a little cry for you to let her go.

"G..Gamzee your hurting me, please let me go."

You chuckle "OH I'LL LET YOU FUCKIN GO! i'll let you go out of this boxed cage your in. WE'RE ALL IN A CAGE, AND WE NEED TO BE LET FUCKIN LOOSE! and now I now know what I was made out to be all along. WHAT I WAS MADE FOR! you see life is like a game, we have objective that we must meet to beat it. AND FUCKIN DREAMS AND WISHES TOO! we want these too come to true because we think we'll get a good ending. BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCKIN ENDING WE GET TO THIS SHIT HOLE OF A GAME WE PLAY!? it's quite simple really, its our death. IT'S OUR OWN MOTHERFUCKIN DEMISE! and i'm like the person who you meet to fulfill this to make sure you win. I'M LIKE THE MOTHERFUCKIN KEY! and i'm going to set you...MOTHERFUCKIN FREE!"

she screams for half a second before you pull her to you and you wrap your hands around her neck. Shes gurgling, trying to breath. She trys to pull your hands away, but you squeeze harder and head butt her 6 times in the face. You brake her glasses and bits get stuck in her eyes. She starts move her legs trying to away. After a some time she stops moving, shes dead. You let go of her neck and throw her away like the garbage she is. You look at her lifeless body and smile "it's a shame you couldn't have indigo blood like me. BUT OH WELL NO ONES GOIN TO FUCKIN MISS YOU!"

You quickly spring up and open your eyes wide, huffing for air. "Oh it was just a dream." You look around and see Terezi holding her hand like she was in the dream. "oh what a shame you woke up. I WAS ENJOYING THAT FUCKIN DREAM ASSHOLE!"

You become horrified "Shut the fuck up. Shut the motherfuck up!" It seems the voice is gone. You can't believe what you were dreaming. How could you dream that? Terezi is your best friend, shed never do any thing to hurt you, and this is what you think of? Your a sick fucking person. You feel like you should just kill your self to stop these thoughts. Your eyes start to burn, and you cover your face with your hands and begin to cry. You hear some one say your name. It was Terezi, you wipe your eyes and look at her.

"Gamzee are you ok?"

You don't want to tell her you just had a dream about kill her. "Uh, ya, just had another bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks you with a really concern look on her face.

"Nah, I'd like to forget about it." You lie, you don't want to scare her.

She still looks at you for a little while, but nods her head. "OK, would you like me sleep in your bed again?"

You hesitate, you really do want to. But you promised your self you wouldn't. So you're going to say no. "Ya, thanks." _"wait what the fuck!? Man why the fuck would you say that?"_ You didn't want to say that, but your mouth spoke before your brain could react.

"Ok, here I come." She starts to crawl into bed with you. You really feel uncomfortable, but you start to hold her. You can't believe your doing this. It's so wrong, but it feels so right at the same time. You two lay down and stare at each other while holding one another. She so beautiful, you can't believe you never noticed it before. Your faces are only a foot away. Your so close, but yet so far away. You can't stand it any more. Your emotion are starting to win over your body._ "I'm sorry Karkat.."_ "Hey Terezi"

"Ye..." You cut her off, by putting your lips onto hers. You open your eyes a bit and see her startled. But she starts to accept it and kisses you back. You two close your eyes softly. You two kiss for a few minutes, until you pull back to catch your breath. She open her eyes half way open. You feel kind of stupid. "Sorry, I don't kn.."

She puts her finger on your lips and hushes you. You stop talking and she kisses you. After a bit of time passes, she flicks your bottom lip with her tongue. You haven't kissed anyone before, but you read some of Karkat's stupid love novels. So you open your mouth enough for tongue to come in. She starts to fiddle with you tongue, you have no clue what your doing. You can tell shes laughing a little, so you decide to play with her tongue too. You two pull away after some time. You two stare into each others eyes, smiling. You grab her nose and squeeze and make a 'Honk' noise. She giggles, and does it back. You laugh as well. "Hey Terezi?"

"Ya Gamzee?" She asks, in a really happy voice.

You get nervous from what your about to say. But you suck it and say "I think I'm in love with you."

She doesn't reply at first, and you get nervous, but she says "I think I love you too Gamzee." You two smile and kiss again.

**I'll make the next one a lot more happier. Gamzee wont have a mental brake down next time. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you like, saying what you like, what you'd like to see, and what I could improve on, it helps. **


	5. Update

**Update:**

**Hello, this me Bash1337style. If any of, for some reason, still read this Fanfic, are probably wondering "Is this fanfic done?" And the answer is, no. **

**I am making more chapters and will have them up as soon as possible. This Fanfic will not extend 10 chapters. And Chapter 5 will have two parts to it, but those two will be consider as a single chapter.**

**I am sorry that I haven't made any chapters for this story lately. I've been cought up in school work, and sports. But I am not quitting this story any time soon. So I guess be looking out for that soon.**

**Any ways, if you read this thing this far, then thank you, really. Have a nice day.**


End file.
